A surface-mount electronic device may be manufactured by the following processes. FIG. 22 illustrates the processes. A wiring pattern is provided on a substrate 1 having a sheet shape to provide chip substrates 2 arranged like a grid. The substrate 1 is divided along borders 3 into the chip substrates 2. Then, a side electrode is provided on a separated side, i.e., a side surface of the chip substrate 2, providing a surface-mount electronic device.
FIG. 23 illustrates a method of manufacturing the conventional surface-mount electronic device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.2002-252534. A Recess is formed in a polyimide film with laser beam to provide an intaglio (Step 4). The recess in the film is filled with electrically-conductive paste by a squeegee (Step 5). The conductive paste filled at Step 5 is dried (Step 6). The film having the recess filled with the conductive paste is placed over a substrate 1 to transfer the conductive paste onto the substrate 1 (Step 7). The film is then removed from the substrate 1 (Step 8). The substrate 1 having the conductive paste transferred thereon is heated (Step 9) and baked at about 850° C. (Step 10). The baking at Step 10 has the conductive paste serve as a conductor pattern. An insulating layer is provided on the conductor pattern and the substrate 1 (Step 11). The substrate 1 having the insulating layer thereon is divided along borders 3 into chip substrates 2 (Step 12). A silver material is applied on a side of the chip substrate 2, providing a side electrode.
FIG. 24 is a perspective view of the conventional surface-mount electronic device 18 manufactured by the method shown in FIG. 23. Conductor pattern 16 is provided on substrate 15 corresponding to the chip substrate 2. An insulating layer 17 is provided on conductor pattern 16 and substrate 15. Conductor pattern 16 is connected to side electrode 14 provided on side 18A of electronic device 18.